The objective of this grant proposal is to obtain funding for a one-week conference on biostatistics in clinical oncology, to be held in June 1981 at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center in New York City. Plans for this conference are a direct result of recommendations made by the Workshop on Epidemiology and Biostatistics in Clinical Cancer Education Sponsored by the National Cancer Institute in March 1979. Since there are not enough professionals trained in biostatistics to meet the needs of medical schools and cancer centers around the country, special conferences would be most desirable to enhance the effectiveness of individuals now filling many of these positions. The Chairman of the Biometrics Section of the American Statistical Association asked the Principal Investigator to serve as Chairman of a new committee created to organize such a conference; the Co-Investigators were appointed committee members. The proposed conference is designed for statisticians and others with a general background in statistics who are currently involved in some aspect of clinical cancer research, but are not part of an established biostatistics group and have not had specific training in this area. Lectures and panel discussions will cover a broad spectrum of topics, from questions of study design and modern statistical methodology to issues of medical ethics and various aspects of teaching and statistical consulting in the medical community.